Not so Regular Teen
by Peacedove100
Summary: When Maria is transported to Regular Show after her sixteenth birthday party, she will need to start a new life by buying a home, getting a job, and let go of her past. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_ It is after Maria Bloom's Sweet Sixteen and she has gotten her driver's license. Right now she is watching cartoons on Cartoon Network._

"This looks interesting," says Maria as she puts the remote down. She sees it is called "The Regular Show" and as she's watching, green light fills the room from the TV.

"What's going on?!" she yells. But the green light keeps coming and coming and she's drawn closer to the television. She feels herself free fall from the sky and lands on a seat at a coffee bar. Fortunately, no one sees her entrance. _This place must've just opened,_ she thought to herself. Then Maria turned around and saw a waitress behind her at the counter.

"Hi, may I take your order?" the waitress asks.

"Um, one cappuccino please," Maria answers. She looks out at the people sitting at the tables. _The best thing to do is not to draw any attention to myself, _she thought. Then she looked down to see that she was wearing a white lace tank top, denim shorts, black sneakers, the friendship bracelet her best friend, Rosa, made her and a white button up purse. As she was going to see what was in her purse, someone screamed.

"ROBBERY!" some man was screaming. The robber was heading toward the door, and she saw two people, one a blue jay, and one a raccoon, starting to enter. So she did what her instincts had taught her to do. She ran up to the burglar, and used her black belt karate skills to beat him up. She took the money from him, put it on the counter, and looked up. Everyone-and I mean everyone-was staring at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws. So she did what any sixteen-year-old would do at the time-she ran as fast as she could. The manager of the coffee shop had called the police, so there was a big crowd surrounding the scene.

The raccoon named Rigby broke the silence and asked, "Who was that?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was, she saved us big time," answered Mordecai, the blue jay.

"Whoever that person was, she caught Dave Ahigrui, the number one criminal wanted in the state," the coffee shop manager said.

"Doesn't anyone know who that girl was?" asked the waitress. Nobody said anything because nobody knew anything.

Maria found a quiet area where nobody could find her unless they were really looking hard for her and sat down. _How could I be so stupid? My number one goal was to have a low profile. Now everyone will be thinking "Wow, who is that girl who caught whatever his name was and then had such a dramatic exit?"_ Again, she opens her purse to see what was in there and finds a few very interesting things: her high school diploma, (she had skipped a few grades because of an overly intelligent brain); her law school diploma (she also wants to become a lawyer); her driver's license; a picture of her and Rosa at a party; her phone; and her grandmother's sweet sixteen present to her-a $100,000.00 check (her grandmother was very rich and wealthy). Then she has a great and crazy idea. She could set up a bank account and then use the money from the check to buy an apartment! So Maria goes to find a bank.

_Whoa, this place is a bank alright, _she thinks to herself. It is gray and dull, like most banks, and she sees ATMs, change dispensers and men and women in ties and either black pants or business skirts. She goes up to the main desk.

"Welcome, welcome! How may I help you this fine day?" asks the teller.

"Um, I'd like to set up an account please," Maria replies.

"Excellent, excellent, just sign these papers and you will have your account!" says the bank teller. He hands her a mountain-load of papers.

(After a half hour of work and hand cramps) "There, everything is signed," says Maria.

"Hmm... you're only sixteen I see. But if you have your high school diploma, I can get you your account.

"Yes! I mean, yes, I have my high school diploma right here," she says.

"Spectacular! I will have your account set up in less than ten seconds. (9 seconds later) "Your account is ready! Here are your checks and cards. The red one is your credit card and the blue one is your debit card. Your pin number is 5568. Take these papers in case you forget anything I just said!" says the man.

"One more thing, though. Could you please cash this check in to my account?" asks Maria.

"Sure thing! (He scans the check into the computer.) "Good day now!" the teller says.

"Thank you!" she says as she runs out the door putting her cards and checks in her purse.

As she's walking, she spies a wonderful apartment with a view of the park from the balcony on top! Her dream apartment! With a For Sale sign on it! She pinches herself to make sure she's not dreaming for a minute, then calls the number on the sign.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Good day, miss. Are you interested in buying Mr. and Mrs. Abrahams apartment?" says the voice on the other line.

"Yes, please. How much is it?" Maria says.

"The price was originally $160,000.00, but the Abrahams cut the price in half so it is now $80,000.00," says the woman.

"I'll take it!" she cheered.

"Great. The Abrahams will be over in 10 minutes. Goodbye," says the voice.

"Good bye!" says Maria. Her dream apartment in her hands in 10 minutes! She was simply overjoyed. It was totally in her budget. Thank God the Abrahams cut the price in half. In 10 minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Abraham were there.

(After several minutes of introductions, chit chat, and friendship.) Maria bought the apartment on the spot and handed the Abrahams a check. "Thanks so much for buying our old apartment honey! Here are the keys. See you later, sweet pea!" said Mrs. Abraham as they were getting into their car.

Maria was standing in front of the door to the apartment she wanted. Then, after breathing for a few seconds, she went in.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Welcome to Spring Apartments. Your room is on the 26th floor," said the man at the front desk.

"Thank you sir," she said. She walked up to the elevator and pressed the button that said 26, and waited. The Abrahams said it was more than just one room. When Maria got off the elevator she learned they were right. It was a very cool design. It started out as a hallway with many closets and several rooms. Two were on one side, and one was on the other. Far down to the left side of the hallway was a very large room with glass doors leading to the balcony. On the opposite side, there was also another large room with two windows and a small room inside that one. _Wow! I really got a bargain for such an awesome apartment! This place is huge!_ thought Maria. She had many ideas for her apartment, so she went out and went to all different kinds of stores to furnish it. When she was done, the place looked awesome! In the living room were cool paintings, a flat screen TV with a game console and video games, comfy couches and chairs, a coffee table, a bookcase, and a set of table and chairs in the back towards the right of the living room. In the hallway, the closets had towels, cleaning supplies, and a washer and dryer. In one of the rooms was a bathroom. The other rooms were a guest room and kitchen. The guestroom had two XL twin beds, a 44" flat screen TV, a closet, and a side table with a small lamp. The kitchen had a large refrigerator, a stove, countertops, and cabinets. It was stocked with fresh food. Her bedroom had a queen sized bed, another 44" flat screen TV, a side table, a white armoire with new clothes, and her own small bathroom. Exhausted, she put on a new night gown and immediately fell into the best sleep she had ever had.

The next morning, she woke up at 10:46. _Ugh... I was out for a long time _thought Maria. She got up, brushed her teeth and made breakfast for herself. She wanted to find a job soon. Even though she could get a job as a lawyer easily, Maria wanted to wait until she was at least 18. That way she would look more reliable-she didn't think many people would hire a lawyer that's still in her teenage years. After breakfast, she would go to the library and pick up some books, then head to the park for some relaxing reading. Maria washed her dishes, then got dressed in a simple short-sleeve shirt, a long skirt, and brown sandals. Then, she left to start her day.

At the library, she found many books she really got into, including some on Greek Mythology and one about fixing different vehicles and what the possible problems could be according to the situation. After a while, Maria found a book that would be very useful to her. It was a book on the history of the world and its places and it came with a map. She knew she had to have this one! Maria used her driver's license to get a library card and checked out her books. When she was finished, she headed out to the park to do some reading.

The park was really nice. It had trees and lots of shadowy spots to relax, it had a snack stand, and it was very quiet. As she sat down on a bench in front of a peaceful lake to start reading, Maria was automatically absorbed into every book she read. Since she was so into each book, she memorized every detail of each one without trying. By the time she had finished, the sun was setting. _Whoa, I must have read for hours! _she thought. When she got up she saw something small and shiny flying right towards her head! She held her hand up and caught it-it was a ring! That's when a man showed up.

"Good thing you caught that! My boss would've _so_ fired me if it fell in the lake. Thank you," said the man. Maria held out the ring and he put it away.

"It was nothing," replied Maria.

"Could you do me one more favor? My boss also wants me to hire a new employee. I know it's a lot to ask, but are you interested in taking a job here?" asked the mysterious man.

"Okay..." she said, suspiciously.

"Great! I'll have you fill out a form and you can start tomorrow at 9:30. Wait, shouldn't you be in school then?" asked the guy.

"I actually already graduated high school... and law school... and have a law degree."

"Okay then... I want you to start in two days, oh, I'm Benson by the way," he said. He told her to wait where she was. When he came back he had a job application. Maria filled it out then gave it back. She waved goodbye, then took her books and went home.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the employees

CHAPTER 3

The next morning, Maria decides she should go to the park again with her books. She put on her coat since it was getting colder by the day, and stepped out. Once she was out side, she felt the cool autumn breeze against her face. It made her sad because it reminded her of back in her own dimension when she and her Mackenzie would lay in the grass and watch the clouds move with the gentle wind. But she wasn't a kid anymore. She had grown up and become a mature adult with her whole future planned out for her. Then again, she thought she shouldn't fully grow up. She still was the fun loving girl who played the guitar, liked to skateboard, and playing video games too. Maria said to herself she could find a way to balance her life later, and walked to the park.

At the park, she sat down on a bench and as soon as she picked up one of her books, she heard someone screaming their brains out. As she looked over, she saw the same man who had given her the job to work at the park yelling at the two people she saw at the coffee shop on the day she arrived. The man- Benson, was saying " Stop! You two can't do anything can you! I don't even know why I hired you in the first place!" screamed Benson. She realized that those two would recognize her in a second once she started working, which would be bad. But then she thought that it didn't matter. It would be okay. So who cared if they remembered her? It's not like she would be on the internet or anything like that. She returned to the bench and began to read. By the time she was done, the sun was setting. Maria picked up her books and returned home. She sat on her balcony and stared out onto the park and the city. All the lights were on and it the scenery looked beautiful. She had another flashback of her old life, when Mackenzie and her were in Paris in a hotel looking at the Eiffel tower and the city.

"Boy, this is beautiful isn't it?" asked Mackenzie.

"You said it. What if we had to be separated from our family, our friends, and each other and live in a whole different world?" asked Maria.

"Don't worry. That kind of stuff doesn't happen, and plus, we'll be friends forever. Me and you, we are inseparable. Nothing will ever break us apart."

"Your right. If it did, I would be devastated. A friend like you doesn't come around easily."

" You said it. Let's go to bed now. It's getting late."

"Yeah." replied Maria. When she came back to herself, she realized she was crying, which was very unusual. She turned off everything, and entered her bedroom. She climbed into her bed, and realized that was her past life. Here she would make new friends and start a new life. Maria thought of it like a new bud about to bloom, and that certainly was going to happen, but she just didn't know it yet.

The next day, she woke up early to get to the park. By the time she was out, it was only 7:32 in the morning. She woke up feeling blue. Maria knew she had to at least pull off a normal feeling, so she pushed all those unwanted, sad, and bitter feelings aside. She put on a simple blue shirt and black shorts with sneakers and left. Back at the park...

" I can't believe Benson hired a new guy." Rigby said lazily.

" I know. Who is this dude anyway?" asked Mordecai.

" I can't wait for this guy. I'm gonna prank him so hard!" yelled Muscleman.

"Guys, I hear the door." said Rigby. But what they weren't expecting was Benson to walk in with a girl who looked about 14!

Maria looked around and saw that there were no other girl employees around. Another quirk she would have to get through with. She felt a shock in her left wrist, which usually meant someone was doing a prank. Then she noticed a rope hidden by a painting and saw a green guy smiling mischievously with a small carpet leading to the living room in front of him.

"Hey I think I saw a $20 bill under there." she said to him.

"Where?!" the man took a step forward and he was caught in a net set up by him.

"Ha! I can't believe you fell for that! I made you fall for your own trap! " she said laughing. Then her phone rang. "I gotta take this. Hello?" she said walking away.

Muscleman was pure white, while Mordecai and Rigby were laughing their brains out.

"You just got told by a girl!" yelled Rigby.

"Just get me down from here!" screamed Muscleman. Hi-Five-Ghost cut the rope on the ceiling, and he fell to the ground.

"That girl seemed familiar though. Didn't we see her in the coffee shop 2 days ago or something?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah, your right. Wait a minute... I think that was the girl who beat up that dude!" said Rigby in realization.

"Think we should ask her?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah." answered Rigby. They turned and went to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria is done talking on the phone, when the two guys come up to her.

"You're the girl we saw at the coffee shop a couple days ago, aren't you?" asked Rigby.

"Maybe, maybe not. What's your name?" asked Maria.

"Oh. My name is Rigby and that dork over there is Mordecai." he said smiling. Mordecai punched him for saying that.

"If I was the girl you saw at the coffee shop, would you promise to keep it a secret?" she asked.

"Of course!" answered Rigby, lying.

"You're lying. I can tell. You have that mischievous evil aura about you." said Maria. "But yes, I am the girl you saw at the coffee shop a few days ago who beat up the guy."

"Cool. I'm also impressed that you made Muscleman like that. No one's done that since... since ever." remarked Mordecai.

"Thanks. So, how long have you guys worked here?" she asked.

"Maybe a year. I don't really know. We're staying here for a long time if Benson doesn't fire us." answered Rigby.

"Oh wow. Really? I'm only keeping this job for 2 years. Then I'm going to get a job as a lawyer." stated Maria.

"So your only keeping this job for a few years?" asked Mordecai in disbelief.

"I don't know. Maybe I could have this job and still be a lawyer. It's not that hard to be a lawyer..." she said and pondered aloud.

"Well why didn't you just get the job as a lawyer already?" asked Rigby.

"I don't think people will hire a person of my age." answered Maria quietly.

"How old are you?" Mordecai asked.

"How old are you guys?" she asked.

"We asked you first." stated Rigby. Maria thought he had a point and decided to answer his question.

"I turned sixteen a couple of days ago." she said.

"Whoa, really? I didn't know Benson hired people that young. Shouldn't you still be in school?" asked Mordecai.

"That's not how it works. Answer my original question first. Then you get to ask more questions." said Maria smiling.

"Fine. We're both 23. Now tell us why you aren't in school." answered Rigby.

"Okay. I skipped a couple grades because of my intelligence. I skipped all the grades through kindergarten to 8th grade. I stopped skipping grades by 9th and was therefore put in advanced classes because I wanted to graduate high school." she replied.

"Wow. We have to go to work now. It's 10:00. We'll show you around." said Mordecai.

"Thanks." Maria replied. They walked to the front and the guys sat in their usual spot, and she found a comfy place in a near by tree on a branch.

"Okay, so everybody got their jobs? Maria, you clear?" asked Benson.

"Yeah. Clean the fountain." she stated.

"Benson, I can't figure out what to do with this cart. The motor seemed to just stop." said Skips.

"Wow, does anyone have any ideas?" asked Benson. Maria head is pounding with ideas on what happened and how to fix them and her eyes widened, but doesn't say anything because they might think of her as more weird and different.

"I saw that look. You had an idea, didn't you?" said Skips.

"What? No! I know like nothing about those things!" said Maria defensively.

"Okay then, how would I know if a fuse was broken in the fuse box of an electric car?" asked Skips with a smile.

"Easy. It's the one with the broken metallic strip in the center. You just replace it with a compatible one." she said.

"You do know a thing or two about cars then." said Skips.

"Maybe. I might also maybe know how to fix that cart you were talking about." she replied as she altered her position on the tree.

"Okay then, instead of cleaning the fountain, you will fix the cart. Not the typical job I would give to a girl, but you seem pretty good at it. Now let's get to it everyone!" said Benson.

"Let's go to the cart you're talking about." said Maria. Then Skips left with her and showed her which way, and everyone else went to where they were supposed to be.

"That girl is very peculiar..." thought Benson in his mind as he walked back into the house.

**I am very sorry I haven't been updating! Lots of stuff going on! I will update ANTs meet Regular Show dimension tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Check out my story ANTs meet Regular Show dimension! Just posted chapter 5! Anyway, here's chapter 5 of Not so Regular Teen, had alot of fun with this one! **

It's after they are all done with their jobs, and Mordecai and Rigby are teaching Maria how to play baseball.

"As a pitcher, you throw the ball into the catcher's mitt and try to get the person who is batting out by making him miss with your throws three times, which are also called strikes." informed Mordecai to her.

"Hey ladies! Ooh, the girl's playing, I'm batting!" he declared taking the bat and stepping into position.

"Okay." said Maria not knowing what she had gotten herself into. She looked at Mordecai and Rigby and saw that their eyes were huge, like she had not just agreed to what she did agree to do. Maria took a deep breath, let all the tips from them flow in her mind, and threw the ball.

"Strike One!" called Mordecai in awe.

"You got lucky girl!" shouted Muscleman.

"Hey, this is pretty fun." she commented to herself. Maria took another breath, then threw the ball again.

"Strike two. One more and your out Muscleman! OHHHH!" shouted Rigby and Mordecai joining in at the last part. Maria liked this game. It was good exercise, plus she was pretty good at it. Maria closed her eyes and threw the ball.

"CRACK!" went the sound of Muscleman's hit. Maria chased the ball down, then held out her hand waiting to catch it in her glove, and the ball ended up bonking her in the head, and it landed in the glove amazingly.

"Are you okay?" asked Mordecai crouching down beside her with Rigby and Muscleman.

"Did I do it right?" she asked wanting to know if she got him out even though she didn't throw it to get him out.

"You did it awesome! You got him out! In your face Muscleman, you just got beat down by a girl!" exclaimed Rigby.

"You are a worthy opponent." said Muscleman.

"Cool. Can I get some ice for my head now?" she asked wanting the pain in her head to go away.

"Of course." replied Mordecai helping her up. Then they left off to go to the house leaving Muscleman to ponder that this girl was pretty tough.

The guys are at the house and she's sitting down on the couch with an ice pack on her head, and drifting off to sleep. Mordecai and Rigby are playing video games, when Benson walks into the house.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO NOW?!" he screamed seeing the icepack on Maria's head. Maria stirred in her sleep, groaned, then fell back to sleep.

"Shh!" the guys hissed at him.

"Why does Maria have and ice pack on her head?" he asked in a loud, whisper tone.

"We were teaching her to play baseball and she got hit with the baseball when she caught the ball and got Muscleman out." Mordecai said also in a whisper tone.

"You had to teach her baseball on her first day here? You couldn't have shown her around the park?" he asked angrily.

"Ugh, that's boring." protested Rigby, annoyed.

"Whatever! I don't care!" screamed Benson not realizing she was asleep again.

"Ugh... be quiet man!" she half groaned, half yelled then forced herself to sleep.

"I'll be in my office. You two better not wake her up or your fired!" he said.

"You were the one who woke her up." pointed out Rigby.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Benson, for the third time forgetting Maria was asleep.

"Nap's over!" she said frustrated with her boss and went outside to find something else to do.

"Told you." said Rigby.

"Just go back to work." said Benson. He walked in his office to focus his mind on paying taxes.

Maria is outside wondering what to do. She did all her work, now what? She could study the books on law, but that was too boring for her right now. Maria decided she would go for a walk in the city. She got up from the stairs she was sitting on, and got up to get there.

When she was out of the park, she noticed two girls walking together out of the mall with bags of clothing in them. They looked very happy together, which made her feel sad. Mackenzie and her used to look like that. Now here she was, never to see her again.

"Hi, aren't you the girl who stopped the robbery at my work?" said a voice from behind her.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly.

"I'm Margaret, and this is my friend Eileen." she said kindly. The shorter one waved to her and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Maria. And you are correct about your first question." she said.

"My friend Rigby told me that you did that." she said.

_Rigby, I am going to kill you! _Maria thought in her mind.

"He's correct. Did Mordecai also tell you?" she asked.

"Wow. How do you know his name? Oh, and no he actually looked like he wanted to stop him from saying that." Margaret replied.

"I work with him at my new job at the park." Maria answered.

"Cool! Want to come over my apartment?" she asked. Maria was very happy about this. Unfortunately, phone went off.

"Sorry I got to take this." she said to Margaret. It was Benson.

"Maria, surprise meeting back at the house in 10 minutes. You also are going to meet Thomas there. He's another one of the workers. He came back from vacation." he said.

"Worst time ever, but I'll be there." she said.

"Thanks. See you there." he replied.

"Bye." and she hung up.

"I have to go to a meeting now. Meet up here at 5?" she asked quickly.

"Sure. See you later!" said Margaret.

"Bye!" she said to the two and ran to the house.

**Well, I hoped you like the chapter. I'm going to make a story on Mordecai getting sick in a new fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been away so no computer! Please enjoy this new chapter of Not so Regular Teen, I promise I'll make this exciting with an enemy, please review, and I'm posting the first chapter of my story of Mordecai getting sick! (Finally!)**

Maria is meeting up with Margaret and Eileen in the spot they said they'd meet up at five. She met Thomas, and he was pretty cool. She had gotten out of that meeting because Muscleman set an exploding confetti bomb and the meeting ended early.

"Hey, nice to see you again." said Maria as Margaret and Eileen walked up.

"You too. What do you want to do?" asked Eileen.

"I'll tell you what to do. Please, let me introduce myself." said a mysterious voice. The girls turn around and see a little pie.

"Wait a minute..., you're that evil pie that turned huge and tried to eat everybody at the pie contest!" Eileen remembered.

"Yes I am. So glad somebody remembers. I'm here for REVENGE!" Promise Pie said as it grew huge and even more evil again.

"RUN FOR IT!" yelled Maria and the three girls ran being chased by the pie. The pie didn't let anything get in it's way. By the time they got to the park, the path they had came was in ruins.

"Mordecai! Rigby!" Margaret yelled as she banged on the door to the house.

"What is it?" asked Mordecai.

"THAT!" she yelled, Rigby and him now seeing the pie.

"I thought we got rid of him! How are we supposed to get rid of him now if we can't tell the truth to stop him?!" yelled Rigby.

"I've got an idea. When my mom baked a pie and forgot to take it out because she was playing on the computer, it was in smithereens. We can burn the pie!" exclaimed Maria.

"How?!" asked Margaret.

"We can take the pie to the field! Then, we can turn on all the lights, and make it so hot that he will burn in flames!" said Mordecai.

"Good idea. Let's go!" yelled Eileen. They all went to lure the pie to the field and melt him.

"Hey pie! How do you feel about being a horse? asked Maria as she jumped on the pie with as much force as she could. "We're going to the field and I'll ride you there if I have to!"

"Good! It's just ahead! Rigby, climb on the lights and make them face the pie! Eileen and Margaret, hold Promise Pie in place! I'll get Maria down!" Mordecai yelled.

"Okay. All you have to do is jump. All. The. Way. Down. To. The. Ground." said Maria very anxious.

"Come on! We have to melt the pie before it runs away!" yelled Mordecai.

"Instead of jumping, I'll roll down the pie!" Maria said to herself. She held out her arms, clenched her hands into fists, bent her knees, and rolled down the pie from the top of its head, all the way down to its foot to the ground. "Melt it!"

All the lights were simultaneously turned on, and the pie melted into a huge pile of apple-liquid, and the crust looked like lava rock.

"Oh man. That was exhausting." Rigby stated.

"Yeah. But I think it was fun." Maria commented.

"That is true."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" asked Benson angrily.

"We were fighting a giant pie that was evil and also appeared at the pie contest that I've never heard about." said Maria casually.

"Is he gone?"

"I think so. You never know."

"How come you didn't get my text?"

"Uh, we were kind of busy."

"True."

"What do you need us to do?"

"The confetti is cleaned up and we can continue the meeting."

"Ugh, fine. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Thank you." finished Benson as he left in the cart.

"Well, see you guys later. Eileen and I are going to take a shower. We got splattered with pie." Margaret said. Then she left with Eileen.

"Come on, let's go." said Mordecai. Rigby followed him, but Maria stood still and looked at the sky.

"Life here is going pretty well. I think I might actually like this place just as my own world." she said to the sky.

"Coming?" asked Mordecai as they realized she was not with them.

"Yeah, right here." she said following them. Then they went off back to the house to continue their meeting.

**Well, I hope you thought it was cool! Please also read my new story where Mordecai gets sick! Please also excuse the fact that I have not found a title for it either!**


End file.
